Phantom
Phantoms are a race of undead beings started by one of the original Travelers in existence after he died. Description The Phantoms are of a strange race. An entirely manmade race that existed outside time and space, though the race itself cannot affect the timeline. They were merely... there. In both personality and memories. The Phantoms are considered by most as an ancient race, due to the fact that the very first Phantom, the one who started the race, was the first Traveler to actually die. His soul lived on, but never to be found. Phantoms are created from the dead souls of anyone living at the moment. Be it human or dragon, all life that dies becomes a Phantom if there was an intense hatred or a need for revenge. However, Travelers are special in a way that they will become a Phantom no matter what, and in order to remove themselves, they will have to have a new body to start a new life. As different species make up the Phantoms, this widely accepting race has been shunned by the most racist of life. Phantoms have two or three forms. One is their original form, before they died, a body without any injuries, without markings. This form is usually barefooted with clothes. In this form, their inert ability is to possess people. Their second form, is a corpse-like solid form, where their injuries when they die appear on these forms. It is said that the most grotesque were usually dripping with black liquid, though some do say that the wounds were merely open. Most of the time, this form is indestructible, and the Phantoms are able to get up anyway no matter how much damage they take. Their bodies do fall apart after awhile. The final form, usually known by others as their Finale, is a form that is usually brought upon either by extreme anger or revenge, or age. This form is often described as their demonic form, where their form do not even look as if themselves. In this form, they are more powerful than anyone else. It is said that in this form, the Phantoms burn out their power and hunger, before reverting back without no knowledge of it. However, Phantoms are very aware in this form, and there are some that abuse it for power. It can only be used for a short amount of time. There is also a legend where if a Phantom loses all its anger, hatred and revenge, there is a possibility of it actually regaining its original, organic form. This legend has yet to be tested. Phantoms are said to roam in The Abyss, a dark place known to most as the area where one goes to have a painless death. The Abyss lies near Forest of Shadows, and in order to get there, one must first go through a thorny forest before crossing a bottomless pit, and finally, escape from Apep's gaze. List of Phantoms Category:Akehurian creatures Category:Phantoms Category:Races